Shadows of the Past (chapter 3)
[[Datei:IDW 11 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #11 (IDW)]]Shadows of the Past (chapter 3) ("Schatten der Vergangenheit", Kapitel 3) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 27. Juni 2012 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT #11 (IDW) *'Story': Kevin Eastman & Tom Waltz *'Script': Tom Waltz *'Zeichnungen': Dan Duncan *'Farben': Ronda Pattison *'Text': Chris Mowry *'Herausgeber': Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur IDW Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Shadows of the Past" #2 *'Nächstes Kapitel': IDW Micro-Series #5: Splinter Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|250px|Splinter gegen AlopexTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo **Splinter/Hamato Yoshi **April O'Neil und Casey Jones *Foot Clan **Shredder **Karai **Alopex *Baxter Stockman *Angel *Purple Dragons **Link, Malo und Chun *Old Hob (erwähnt) *Brooklyn S. Bridge (erwähnt) *Arnold Jones (erwähnt) *Mrs. Jones (erwähnt) *Tang Shen (erwähnt) Inhalt thumb|left|120px|Die HerausforderungKarai befolgt als erste den Befehl des Shredders und schießt einen Pfeil auf Splinter ab, der diesen jedoch leicht abwehren kann. Daraufhin befiehlt der Shredder seinen versammelten Ninja, den Mutanten en masse anzugreifen, doch Splinters Wunsch, sich wieder mit seiner Familie vereint zu sehen, lässt ihn um jeden Preis den Kampf gegen die Übermacht aufnehmen, und es gelingt ihm tatsächlich, nach und nach sämtliche Angreifer außer Gefecht zu setzen. Am Schluss schickt der Shredder seine Schergin Alopex zum Zweikampf gegen Splinter; dieser versucht, auf Raphaels Erzählungen von ihr aufbauend,Siehe ''IDW Micro-Series #1: Raphael'' sie zu überzeugen, dass sie einem falschen Meister als Sklavin dient, doch Alopex will davon nichts hören, was Splinter zwingt, sie ebenfalls k.o. zu schlagen. Am Schluss steht Splinter inmitten einer Masse von relosen Körpern aufrecht und fordert den Shredder zu einem Zweikampf "Meister gegen Meister" heraus. thumb|140px|Lauschangriff mit RückendeckungIndessen in Aprils Antiquitätenladen beginnen Raphael, Leonardo und Donatello darüber zu beratschlagen, wie sie ihren Vater und dessen Entführer aufspüren sollen, nicht ahnend, dass sie durch das Schaufenster des Geschäfts beobachtet werden. Dafür bemerkt Michelangelo, der gerade vom Pizzaholen zurückkehrt, den heimlichen Beobachter - eine junge Frau -, überrascht sie und nimmt sie gefangen. Jedoch ist die junge Dame nicht allein gekommen, und ihre drei Spießgesellen beginnen gegen Michelangelo vorzugehen. Vom anschließenden Kampflärm alarmiert, greifen die anderen Turtles ein und überwältigen die vier Eindringlinge, die ihrem Frust, sich wieder mit "Ninja" und "Mutantenfreaks" herumschlagen zu müssen, gerade noch so Luft machen können - Beschimpfungen, die die Turtles stutzig werden lassen. thumb|left|180px|Gemeinsam gegen den FootDie Situation wird schließlich vollends entschärft, als Casey von seiner Eskortierfahrt mit April wieder zum Laden zurückkehrt und die junge Frau mit dem Namen "Angel" anspricht. Wie es sich herausstellt, ist Angel eine alte Freundin von ihm, da ihre Väter miteinander befreundet sind, und ihre Begleiter sind die Purple Dragons, eine frühere Straßenbande, die sich unter Angels Führung zu einer Bürgerwehr gewandelt hat. Nachdem Casey ihr versichert hat, dass die Turtles seine Freunde sind, erzählt Angel ihnen, dass sich in der letzten Zeit eine große Bande von Ninja, genannt der Foot Clan, und einige Mutanten in der Stadt breitzumachen begonnen haben und anscheinend etwas besonders Großes planen. Auf Caseys Schilderung, dass die Foot den Vater der Turtles entführt haben, erklären sich Angel und die Purple Dragons (bis auf Chun) bereit, sie zum Versteck des Foot zu führen, doch was von da an geschieht, würde die Dragons nichts mehr angehen. Mit dieser Hilfestellung geben sich die Turtles einverstanden, und so machen sie, Casey und die Dragons sich zum Aufbruch bereit. thumb|120px|Mutant gegen MonsterIm besagten Versteck wirft Splinter dem Shredder seinen Mangel an Ehre vor, der am Ende zum grausamen Mord an Hamato Yoshis Familie geführt hat. Der Shredder entgegnet nur verächtlich, dass Yoshi ihm schon damals unterlegen gewesen sei und jetzt als Ratte umso mehr. Dennoch lässt der Shredder es sich nicht nehmen, seinen alten Feind nochmals zu eliminieren, und obwohl Splinter selbst bereits erschöpft ist, sieht er keine andere Wahl, als ein letztes Gefecht gegen den Mörder seiner Frau und Söhne auszutragen... Trivia *In dieser Begegnung spricht Angel immer wieder davon, dass sie Casey "etwas schuldig" sei. Die genauen Hintergründe dieser Aussage werden in der Episode "City Fall" #3 vorgestellt. Neudruckversionen *''Shadows of the Past'' (Graphic Novel), Oktober 2012 *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The IDW Collection, Volume 1'', März 2015 *''TMNT, Vol.1: Shell Unleashed'' (April 2016) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *August 2014 als Sammelband; Titel "Die Schatten der Vergangenheit". Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)